Jakob's New Life
by I love Necromorphs
Summary: Jakob Shaw must survive the Left 4 Dead zombie apocalypse while trying to keep his romance intact and still have fun fun with his friend Tom.
1. Chapter 1

Dang my name is Jakob, i'm 17 and live in Utah...oh yeah I'm trying to survive a zombie apocalpse. I'm stuck in a safe room with hundreds of the horde did I have to leave Tom behind? But that is not the problem.I have to find a way out,but 'till then I better just write...so this is 2 months ago at my home maybe 2-3 weeks since the first infection...

I was sitting in my room when I heard my mom's friend Sue parents went to a evacuation zone with my two sisters,there wasn't enough room for me. They were going to come back for me in a few days.I ran to see what Sue did and i saw a zombie eating her. It was too late for here so I ran into my room and pulled a Deasert Eagle out of my underwear drawer. My Dad bought it for me before he left. I got the two extra clips and loaded a third into the gun. I ran down stairs and shot the zombie in the head than before she could turn into one I shot Sue. I ran to my friend Tom's said I could come when ever I second I stepped through the door a hunter jumped on me,but before it could slice my throat I heard a _thud_ than above the dead body was Tom.

Tom is my best friend we have all the same classes and he is only 7 months older than me.

"Hey bro",he said as he helped me up.I replied "going to an old fart's house".

"Haha",he said."Wheres yor mom".Tom lived alone with his mom,no siblings.

"Gone she left yesterday,didn't even tell me".

"I'm sorry",I said quietly than to get off topic I said,"Now...let's get to the evac OK?".

"Okay",he said.**Later.**As we were running we stopped to get water out of the backpacks we sipping a little bit I was wondering how we were going to get to the 's in Washington,Tom and I were in Utah so that complicated things.

"Hey',I said 'let's get a car along the "?

"Ok",he we started walking little did we know that we would have to kill some one for that car.

I walked slowly toward a Seven Eleven and saw that there were a few infected but before I could raise my magnum Tom ran ahead and beat the zombies skulls after we got in the gas satation we found some wood in the back and got some nails after we borded up I looked for some weapons while Tom went searching for food.I looked behind the counter and found a handgun and 4 found some Lays and 2 bottles of Coca-Cola so we were the pistol to him and he loaded it and opened the bag of potato ate half of the bag and put the rest in his is okay with me because I don't like potatoe also put both of the Cokes in his backpack. While we were walking we decided that he would be in charge of the food we we went to we had were 1 blanket but eh it was ok with me.

In the middle of the night I heard some scratching and woke up but ther were no zombies... than I saw some thin crawl in between two planks of wood before I could act it jumped on me than... _bang!_ Tom had just shot the thing.I looked down on it and saw that it was 'pup'.A 'pup' is a baby hunter I think it's mom is a witch though...dang that it's dead that means an agry papa hunter would be coming soon and zombies never come in groups of one.

I looked at Tom and said,"You know what that means right".

"Yeah'he replied' a horde is comin".That said we packed our blankets and running for 5 minutes we stopped and had some Coca-Cola,then we ran!After running for a while we stopped and saw a one-story house it was locked so we yelled (and hoped) for someone to open the door as we fell inside the person shut and deadbolted the door and pushed a bookcase against it than I looked up and almost fell over.

"Hi Jakob",said Jill.~fin


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe my was Jill!She was my girlfriend,we have been dating for 2 years..She helped me and Tom to Tom we met at his house because he invited all his friend over for a Left 4 Dead I thought she was dead.

Back about 6 days after the first infection me and her were running to her house after the horde attacked we were about half way we realised that we couldn't out run the we climbed up a ladder to the roof of a Burger the roof we found a few dead soldiers with uzis she grabbed one and some clips.I bent over to catch one but one of the infecties tackled me off the roof into the garbage.I got up and shoved the zombie away in the garbage I found a old wooden bat on the ground.I hit the zombie with it and it broke into a bunch of chunks... so did the zombies dead mushy brain.I looked up to tell Jill I was looked at me and I heard a turned around and yelled and then I saw it.A huge towering muscle _thing_.She shot at it and ran I told her to jump down by me but she cept running then a thing in a hoodie growled at me so I had to leave Jill.I still regret my desicion.

"Hi",I said then hugged I realised theer was still the horde outside.I looked around and saw that she had a coleman lamp and a box of Poptarts.I also saw that Jill still had her uzi but only 1 extra also had an army knife but that wasn't a verry good weapon.

"So what were you guys doing",said Jill.

"Just trying to get to Washington for the evacuation",Tom.

"Okay...you know thats very far away right...".

"Yeah we were gonna get a car".

"Oh!There's one across street with gas and everything",she saide exitedly.

"Awesome",I we went on to her roof by a saw that there were about 25 can handle we jumped off the 1-story house and ran.

When we got to the car arcoss the streat I opened the door and I told Jill to find the keys becuase Tom and I were armed killing most of the infected I heard a hunter and saw a black blob streak across the sky and land on Tom.I went to shoot but realised I had to reload but the Hunter would rip him up while I reloaded so I yelled knife at Jill and she threw me her army blade.I ran up and impaled the Hunter in the blood squirted on Tom's face but luckily his eyes and mouth was got up used his shirt to wipe off the blood on his face and picked up his bat.

Then we heard an engine roar and saw that Jill had gotten the car started.I jumped in the backseat and Tom got shotgun.I pulled out some band aids out of my pack and put one on Tom's only cut from the Hunter.

We sat in silence 'till me and him sang a song that fit the scenario great.

"Mama take this badge from me

I can't use it anymore

It's getting dark too dark to see

Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door",we both sang.

"Stop!',yelled Jill,"I don't want to hear something that will makes me fill like i'm gonna' die soon k?".I nodded Tom just ignored her and hummed the didn't seem to mind,I driving a while we stopped in front of an old house.

"Hey,Jill want to go search for stuff with me?",I asked.

Sure...as long as I get a new weapon...",she replied.

"Tom protect the car okay"?He nodded at we walked across the lawn we noticed that the house was abandoned and realy we got inside and I started up the stares.

"Jill,you check the kitchen I'll get the bedroom".When I opened the door the first thing I noticed was a gun locker,and even better it was unlocked.I saw a double barell shotgun and a box of shells.I also saw some flashlights.I got a duffle bag off the floor and put my treasure in I walked down stairs.

"What did you get",i said.

"Some canned ?"she replied and i saw the cans of food in her hand.

"Ok...I got some flashlights,and a shotgun!",i exclaimed.

"AWESOME",she yelled then she kissed me.

"So you guys made out like fat rats"Tom had just left the farm 5 minutes ago.

"Yeah",I replied,"we better stop for the night it's getting dark".So we pulled over and got the blankets sat in the driver's seat snoozing and Jill was laid across the back whas I doing?Waiting for the infected.


End file.
